


𝕂𝕠𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕓𝕚

by iLucifxr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Beta Read, Uchiha Fugaku lives, Uchiha Massacre Divergence, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLucifxr/pseuds/iLucifxr
Summary: 𝗞𝗼𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲𝗯𝗶:(n.) Sunlight that filters through the leaves of trees."The next generation will always surpass the previous one. It's one of the never-ending cycles in life."- Hatake Kakashi.A long time ago in a village far, far away... just kidding.It all started with a peaceful legendary god, a faulty seal set up by said god, and an (un)fortunate illustrious Shinobi.You see, the fabled Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo foresaw an event unlike any other. determined to formulate a plan to prevent said calamity, he designed an ancient seal which would bestow upon that who activated it a power to be unrivaled.What no one expected, however, was for the god himself to be slightly... subpar in sealing.Hey, we can't all be perfect, not even the god himself!Unbeknownst to Hagoromo, the man known for his sharp mind and sharper tongue, would stumble upon this seal with in an attempt to escape a fearsome enemy on his tail. In said escape, his sudden burst of chakra set in motion something no one could predict. Senju Tobirama had somehow, traversed across time itself and fallen into an era not his own.The question is: how will he live?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto





	𝕂𝕠𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕓𝕚

**_To be revealed soon_ **


End file.
